The Halloween Dance
by Sanci
Summary: One day at school Kagome finds out there is a Halloween Dance...tonight! She needs a date quickly, so she shyly asks Inuyasha. Will Kagome finally get the courage to tell him how she really feels? Fluffy twoshot!
1. Will You Go, Inuyasha?

_A/N: Keep this in mind. This is a two-shot, not a new full-length story like my other ones. Oh, and if you haven't read the other two of my stories, I recommend that you should. I would definitely appreciate it. Thank you for choosing to read and review this story!_

Summary: One day at school Kagome finds out that there is a Halloween Dance...tonight! She needs a date quickly, so she shyly asks Inuyasha. Will Kagome finally get the courage to tell him how she really feels? This is a fluffy two-shot, so read! IK pairing. Please...r & r!

-

**The Halloween Dance**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 1: Will you go Inuyasha?**

**-**

"Please Inuyasha? I won't ask for anything else..." Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha groaned from his place high up in the Goshimboku tree. Whatever Kagome was asking him didn't seem like something he would want to do. She said it was a dance. His question was, what was _a_ dance? He knew how to dance...sort of...but she said it was something different. Well, whatever it was, it seemed important to her. 'She's pleading...almost _begging. _She never does that; she usually just 'sits' me when she wants me to do something so that I'll have no choice. So, why is she asking?'

Kagome sighed when he didn't answer. 'Oh Gods, I am so pathetic...I'm begging him to go with me. He's probably laughing inside about how pathetic I am.'

"Why don't you just 'sit' me, so that I'll have to go?" he replied dryly. "There's no point in asking me if I want to gowhenyou can just make me anyway."

Kagome stared down at her school shoes, tears threatening to prick her lids at his words. As much as she tried to hide it, she was deeply hurt at his words. Did he really think she was that mean? "Who said I was planning on 'sitting' you?" Kagome asked tightly, defending herself.

"Kag-!" Inuyasha growled as the necklace glowed and plummeted him to the hard ground.

Kagome bit her lip and hurried to where he lay on the ground. "I'm sorry Inuyasha...I didn't mean to say it." She touched his arm to help lift him up.

"Sure you are." He pushed her warm hand away from his taut body angrily.

He apparently didn't believe her by the way he glared daggers at her.

"I am!" she protested.

"Oh, shut up Kagome!" he growled as he stood up, wiping the grass stain off his face. "I am not going to some 'dance' with you. Don't you get it? I don't want to."

Kagome stared at his serious face in sad shock. 'Inu...yasha...' What could she _say_?

"Go on. Do it. Sit me. You can do it as many times as you want, but I will not go with you!"

"You won't go...even if I don't...you know?" Kagome spoke in a soft voice, avoiding his eyes.

"No. I'm sick of doing whatever you want me to do Kagome. I'm staying here," he said firmly.

Her raven black hair fell down, covering her pained eyes. 'I...I actually thought he would say yes. Boy, am I pathetic as ever.' A knot grew in her throat as she fought the tears fighting to come loose. In defense of her vulnerability, she narrowed her eyes in abrupt anger instead of the latter, crying. "You know what? Fine..." she yelled. "Fine! Be the insensitive jerk you've always been! Because...I could care less!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected Kagome to be _that_ upset.

"I have feelings you know! Just because I'm Kikyou's reincarnation doesn't mean I'm heartless!"

"Can you just be quiet for a minute?" Inuyasha asked exasperated.

"No! I don't have to be quiet!" she cried.

"Shut...UP wench!" Inuyasha did not know what to do about Kagome's new attitude.

"You blockhead! Don't tell me to shut up! With the way your acting, Inuyasha, I should use the command on you."

"Kagome...don't-"

"Sit! Sit, sit sit!" she yelled, turning back and stomping her way to the well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were hiding in the bushes trying to see what was going on.

"This isn't good..." Miroku murmured.

Sango shot him a look. "What did you think it would be?"

"I was being serious Sango. Kagome looks really upset. Do you know what she's wearing anyway?"

"I don't know. Some weird costume." Sango sighed, her head bobbing every time Inuyasha hit the ground. "She was almost in tears when he told her no. Why is he being so cruel?"

"I don't know..." Miroku groaned. "He is such an idiot. Why doesn't he just go with her and be done with it?"

"Because he can't get over Kikyou." Sango said through her teeth.

"Now that he screwed up, we can make him feel guilty when she leaves. Then he'll feel bad and follow her to apologize. But he can't know we were spying."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "It was your idea, remember?"

"So?"

"Come on, let's get back to Kaede's before he smells us."

"Fine." Miroku grumbled. His mood brightened when Sango stood and gave him a great view. 'He'll feel guilty, alright.'

* * *

"Have you had enough yet?"

"If you're still trying to force me to go, then no," he replied.

Kagome seethed openly. "I never...tried to force you to go **Inuyasha**! You are just so dense!"

She stomped the rest of the way to the Bone Eater's Well and put her legs over the side.

"And your costume sucks!" Inuyasha retorted from behind.

Kagome froze and was blatantly reminded of the poor excuse of a costume she was wearing. It was her mother's old maid's outfit. The white was turning gray and the frills on her backside were tearing from old age. Hey, it wasn't her fault she hadn't known about the Dance early enough to buy an outfit. She had been in the Feudal era...again.

Personally, she had thought it was a good last minute idea. She had thought Inuyasha would like it. But...it seemed he didn't. It made her anger spark even more. "I'm so glad you dislike it so much Inuyasha!" she said sarcastically, this remark hurting her the most. 'I can't believe him...how could I fall in love with someone so mean?' A tear ran down her flaming cheeks. 'I don't need him.'

Inuyasha watched carefully. She was being pretty silent, and he wished he could take back the last remark he made. He could smell her sadness and hurt feelings vividly and winced in guilt. 'There I go again...saying things I shouldn't.'

"I don't need you Inuyasha." Kagome said, anger evident in her voice right before she pushed herself off the side and into the magical well.

Tears ran helplessly down her face as the well glowed purple and took her back home. 'How can I ever speak or show my face to him again?'

She recalled his words towards her.

_'There's no point in asking me if I want to go when you can make me anyway.'_

_'Oh, shut up Kagome!'_

His words hurt her more than even she thought possible. She felt as if it were the end of the world. How could she go to the dance now? His words echoed as a cruel reminder in her brain.

_'Go on. Do it. Sit me. You can do it as many times as you want, but I will not go with you!'_

_'Don't you get it?'_

'Yeah, don't you get it Kagome? Give up. Inuyasha will never have any feelings towards you like the ones he has for Kikyou.' she thought, sniffling. She blinked several times so she wouldn't ruin her makeup.

_'I'm sick of doing whatever you want me to do.' _

Did she really make him do whatever she wanted him to do? Did he feel confined by her?

The pain hit her all at once. He didn't like her one bit. And now she knew exactly how much. In all reality, she couldn't blame him for his harbored feelings. She wouldn't like herself much either if the situation were switched and she were in his place. 'I am a terrible person...'

She cried as she climbed out of the deep well, silently hoping she could sneak past her family without being noticed. She didn't want them to worry about her. This was her problem. Her mistake to learn from.

She tried to ignore his voice echoing in her head, but it couldn't be stopped.

_'Shut...UP wench!' _

She stopped at her door and wiped her eyes before opening it and walking to her room.

Kagome was about to flop on her bed when the phone rang. She groaned and sat on her bed and reached for the phone. "Hello?" she said weakly.

"Kagome...is that you?" the voice asked.

"Oh, hi Ayumi!" Kagome said, perking right up.

"Kagome, are you alright? You sound like you've been crying."

"It-it's nothing." Kagome sniffed.

"Kagome..." Ayumi warned. "It isn't just 'nothing'. I can tell."

"You're right..." Kagome said softly.

"Did your boyfriend break up with you?" Yuka's voice reverberated through the line.

"You guys!"

"I'm serious Kagome. Did he dump you for a biker chick?" Yuka blurted.

"You mean the possessive one?" Eri cut in.

"What the-?" Kagome asked into the plastic telephone.

"Ugh! I told you he was bad news!" Yuka stated.

"You were too good for him anyways Kagome." Eri said.

"Yuka! Eri! Stop assuming things and let the girl speak!" Ayumi barked and all was silent.

Kagome could tell that Yuka and Eri were both astonished by Ayumi's outburst. After all, Ayumi rarely ever got upset. She was always even tempered and a quiet person. Yuka was the exact opposite of her. She was loud and her words were blunt. She never held anything back. Eri was similar. She was loud too, but she thought about what was going on before she spoke, unlike Yuka. Kagome was in between Eri and Ayumi. She could be loud when the time called for it, but mostly she was observant before admitting any of her thoughts or feelings.

"Wow Ayumi...thanks." Kagome said, still partially surprised.

"Your welcome." Ayumi bubbled.

"To set the record straight, Inuyasha is not my boyfriend. He never was...and probably never will be. He doesn't like me _that_ way, the way I like him."

"Is that why you're upset?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes."

"Why that good for nothing-" Yuka began.

"I can't blame him really. He's in love with another girl." Kagome's voice caught at the end of the sentence.

"So he was only using you like a dirty rag?" Yuka asked.

"No!" Kagome protested. "He doesn't even know I like him in _that_ way."

"What did he say to you?" Eri asked, finally rejoining the conversation.

The memories of his hurtful words were practically in scripted in her head. How could she ever forget? "He...It was all because I asked him if he wanted to come to our Halloween Dance tonight."

"He told you no?" Ayumi interrupted.

"Yeah. He thought I was controlling too much of his life." she whispered and sighed.

"No way!" Yuka exclaimed in disgust. "After the way he treated you, how can you still love him?"

"I don't know Yuka."

"You should have stuck to Hojo." Yuka said, as if it would solve all of Kagome's problems.

"I hate to say this Kagome, but I agree." Eri said. "Hojo really likes you. As a matter of fact, he called me a few minutes ago wondering if you were going to the Dance."

"Really?" Kagome asked. She waited for Ayumi to say something about Hojo, but she didn't.

"Yep." Eri squealed. "Now that your not going with that bad boy you can go with Hojo."

"That's perfect!" Yuka said.

"Uh, guys...I don't think so." Kagome said slowly.

"WHAT!" All three of the girls asked, including Ayumi.

"I'm not ready...Remember, I still love Inuyasha."

"Alright." Eri complied.

"So...what are you guys wearing to the Dance?" Kagome asked, knowing her mission to change the subject would succeed.

* * *

When Inuyasha returned to Kaede's, they were already eating.

Shippou saw that Kagome wasn't with him and his lip puckered. "Inuyasha...where's Kagome?"

Sango knew exactly what had occurred. Inuyasha had been mean and insensitive again, resulting in an absent Kagome. She snarled and glared at Inuyasha as he sat down, his legs crossed.

He growled right back. "What're you guys looking at? She went home for some stupid Dance thing!"

"I think more happened than that Inuyasha." Kaede commented and handed him a bowl of stew.

"How would you know anything hag?" Inuyasha snarled and then dug into his steaming bowl.

Miroku looked to the left at Sango and sent her a look that said, 'See what I told you? He needs help.'

Sango's eye twitched when she looked up from her food to see Miroku's look. She hated when Miroku was right. It made her start to like him more and more...and that annoyed her. She gave off a slight nod and turned towards Inuyasha. "So Inuyasha...what did Kagome tell you about this Dance of hers?"

Inuyasha gulped a chunk of beef down and glanced up. "I don't know. She said it was some thing that was called a Dance. I don't know anything else."

Obviously Inuyasha figured Sango would drop the subject, but when he started to eat again, Sango cleared her throat.

"What now?" he all but growled. He was hungry and wanted to eat, not talk all day.

"Nothing Inuyasha. I was just going to say something." Sango quickly stated.

"Oh." Inuyasha stuffed a potato in his mouth.

"I was going to say that a little while ago Kagome told me about her Dances. The way she expressed them made them so...nice, and...fun." Sango had guessed at what Dances were really like in Kagome's era.

Inuyasha wasn't in the least bit affected and got a refilled bowl of the stew from Kaede.

Sango groaned inwardly at his lack of reaction. 'That sounded boring even to me...what else did Kagome say happened at a Dance?' She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice she had stopped eating and just sat there staring off into space.

"Sango, why aren't ye eating?" Kaede asked.

Sango blinked. "Oh, I'm just thinking."

Inuyasha stared at her warily and Miroku jerked his head to the right.

She looked around him and saw one of Shippou's drawings. This drawing showed Inuyasha and Kouga glaring at each other. She looked back at Miroku in question.

He gestured to Kouga and then Inuyasha trying not to look too obvious.

Sango's eyes widened. "Oh!" she exclaimed when she understood what Miroku was trying to say.

Everyone looked at her suspiciously.

"Sorry." she apologized and took a bite of her soup.

Miroku rolled his eyes and grinned.

Sango smiled to herself. "That reminds me, Kagome also told me that when one goes to this Dance, you go with a member of the opposite sex."

Inuyasha stopped dead.

Sango's smile grew. "Supposedly, there's this guy named Hojo who likes her too. Do you think he'll ask her to this Dance, Miroku?"

Inuyasha's right eye twitched and he swallowed his food.

She looked at Miroku, who winked at her, and her stomach flip-flopped.

"Oh yes. I think he is the boy who is in love with Lady Kagome." he made up, but he hadn't the slightest clue that what he had said was the truth.

Inuyasha's eyes widened even more and he choked on his large piece of beef. "What did you say?" he exclaimed.

Sango smiled and nodded her head excitedly. "Kagome said she didn't have anyone to go with and she was sure this Hojo guy would ask her once she returned to her era. She told me that all the girls at her school like him a lot."

Miroku muffled a short laugh when they heard Inuyasha growling at them.

"She told me that at they're dances, it's really romantic and they dance together real close." Sango waited for Inuyasha to burst.

'What! Kagome is going to...to...be close to another guy? Does she like him?' Inuyasha thought, filled with panic. 'She can't go with anyone else but me!' He stared into his bowl of soup. 'What the hell...what am I thinking?'

"She's probably with Hojo right now, don't you think?" Sango asked Miroku.

Miroku thought carefully, his eyes roaming the ceiling of the brown hut. "I would think so. See...she said it began at dark."

"I hope she gets her first kiss then..." Sango concluded with a dreamy sigh.

"Eww...gross Sango!" Shippou made a face in between small bites.

Inuyasha spit his mouthful of stew all over Sango and Miroku and Sango screeched. He stood up. "I have to go...uh-go to...the bathroom." he said and zipped out of the hut.

Miroku stared ahead blankly, shocked that he wore beef stew.

He heard Sango's screeching and turned to look at her. She was covered in juice and had carrots and beef on different parts of her body.

He couldn't help it.

His insides tightened and he burst into laughter, holding his gut.

Sango glared at him. "What are you laughing at, lech?" she threatened, her right eye twitching repeatedly.

He stopped and gulped. "N-nothing..."

Then she smirked.

"What?" he asked warily.

"You have a potato wedge stuck to your...your..." Sango laughed gaily as she pointed.

Miroku looked down and blushed. "Uh...I didn't do that..."

Sango kept laughing and pointing. Shippou had seen and was also laughing; Kaede was smiling.

"Sango-you-hey, stop looking!" he exclaimed, quickly removing the potato from his...um...(you know what...) from the front of his kimono. "You all are worse than I am!" he cracked, still the hint of pink in his cheeks.

They all started up in laughter.

As they laughed Sango leaned close to him with her teary eyes and said, "I hope Inuyasha makes the right decision."

"Me too." he whispered back.

* * *

Inuyasha growled angrily to himself for the umpteenth time that day. He jumped into the well, his thoughts centered on Kagome. 'Who does she think she is, getting all chummy with some guy she doesn't even know? I mean, she probably knows me more than she knows this Hoho guy. I'll make sure she doesn't go to that Dance thing with anyone...anyone but me. And it has nothing to do with that kiss of Kagome's either.' He told himself calmly.

He jumped out of the well to see that the sun was already setting. "Damn it!" he muttered under his breath as he climbed up the tree that lead to her window.

Just as he reached the window, he saw Kagome talking on the phone in her costume. His ears leaned towards her to listen in.

"Thank you Hojo." she said. "I'll take you up on that offer."

_Really? You will?_ Hojo asked through the phone.

She smiled as she listened. "Yes, I will go to the Dance with you."

_Great! Do you have a costume prepared?_

"Yes, I do." Only recently though. She had gone to the Halloween store down her street to quickly purchase a costume, and she had found the perfect one!

_What is it?_ he asked curiously.

She grinned to herself and looked at her long black strapless dress that spoofed out at the waist. It had crimson red lace frills down the back of her dress and along the top rim in the front. She wore black dog-ears on her head to blend in with her dark hair and she had long blood red fingernails. Once she put her vampire fangs in and put her dark red shawl over her bare shoulders, she would be ready to go.

"I'm going as a vampire dog-demon."

Silence was the only thing heard on the other side of the line.

Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha staring at her costume out her window as she ran her tongue over her fangs.

_That's cool. I'll come and pick you up, ok? _

"Um...how about if I just meet you there?" she offered, not really wanting it to be like a 'date'.

_That's fine. I'll see you then. Bye. _

"Bye!" She set the phone back in its receiver and caught her bottom lip between her fangs in thought.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off Kagome. Or, what he thought was Kagome. She looked so different than before. And he couldn't stop his gaze from straying to her mouth every few seconds. She had _fangs. _Just watching her play with them was making him go crazy. She even had black ears on her head...resembling a hanyou. A hanyou like him.

One who still needed to find a mate.

He sniffed and noticed her scent was somewhat different now. She wore something intoxicating. He clenched his fists when his primal instincts cried out to him. 'No...stop it, Kagome is just in costume. She's still a _human._' He groaned when she grinned to herself and jumped right through the window, pieces shattering everywhere.

Kagome gasped and screamed. "**INUYASHA**!"

Inuyasha just looked around him abashedly. "Uh..."

"What are you doing here?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

His eyes narrowed. "I came here to...tell you that..."

"That this costume stinks even more than the last?" she asked sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest.

He shot her a glance. "No...I came here to say that I'll go to the Dance thing with you." He avoided her gaze and stood there uncomfortably.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?" She gulped and felt her heart melt.

"Sure." he said.

Kagome gnawed on her lower lip to fight back tears as she plowed into Inuyasha's arms. "Oh Inuyasha...thank you... You don't know how happy I am!" She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his warm neck with happiness. 'Oh...Inuyasha, now I am sure I'm in love with you...'

Inuyasha was enveloped with her scent and froze. All he wanted to do was claim her as his mate right now, her scent enticed him that much, but he didn't. He held her at arms length, his throat clogged. "Shouldn't we go now?"

Kagome squealed and let go of him. "Oh no, we need to go!" She slipped her shiny black heals on and pulled him out of her room and down the stairs to the door. "Come on...I don't want Mom to catch us." she whispered in his ear as they walked out.

Right as they reached the driveway, a white dodge Cherokee pulled up, filled with two giggling girls. Right when they saw Inuyasha, they hushed each other and stared at them.

Yuka frowned at Kagome once they got in the car with an uneasy Inuyasha. "I thought you were going with Hojo, Kagome."

As Yuka emphasized Hojo's name, Kagome groaned, and put her head in her hands. "I forgot all about Hojo. I'm supposed to meet him at the Dance!"

Inuyasha barely paid any attention to the conversation on the way to Kagome's school. He was too busy looking out the windows as if someone would jump out and attack him at any moment. Also, he bounced in his seat from the bumpy road and kept hitting his sore ears on the ceiling.

"Then why are you back with..." Yuka looked in the rear-view mirror to see Inuyasha trying to grasp hold of the seat to stop him from bouncing. "...that _thing._"

"He isn't a _thing_ Yuka! He's Inuyasha!" she said defensively.

"So, does he know about your feelings yet?" Yuka innocently asked as she turned at a stoplight.

Kagome's eyes widened and a deep blush was seen on her cheeks. "Yuka!" she hissed, and glanced at Inuyasha, who was still trying to hold onto Yuka's chair. So, he hadn't noticed what Yuka had said. Good. She sighed with relief.

"So he doesn't?" Yuka pried.

"No, now would you please just drop it?" Kagome asked through clenched teeth.

Yuka sighed heavily as she turned the car into the school parking lot.

Inuyasha was thankful when the car finally stopped. He scratched his right ear with a wince. "How can you stand riding in this...this thing?" he accused with narrowed eyes.

'Oh no...what will Yuka and Eri say to that?'

"Well, it gets me where I want to go, plus I can play awesome tunes." Yuka said. "But of course you like the life of freedom. Is that why you ride a motorcycle? What-do you want to be a notorious bad boy or something? Is that how you get chicks?" Yuka blurted out. What kind of a biker boy are you?"

Inuyasha blinked in confusion.

Kagome swallowed. "Uh, Yuka that's enough with the interrogation. Let's go in." she said and pulled a still confused hanyou out of the car.

"Hey Kagome, what's a biker boy?" Inuyasha whispered to her.

She looked up at him and smiled at his innocent look. He was just so cute when he didn't know something! She reached up and rubbed his right ear where it was sore, but let go before her friends saw.

He stared at her as she happily greeted her friends. She laughed and he felt a smile cross his face. Just then she caught his golden gaze and smiled.

"Come on, Inuyasha."

"So, what is he supposed to be, a dog?" Yuka asked.

Inuyasha growled at her.

"I guess that is a yes." She said quickly and pulled Eri away.

"Inuyasha, you could have been nicer to Yuka." Kagome said as they walked through the small crowd to the gym doors. Just as she was about to pull them through the doors, Inuyasha stopped her.

"Stay back, there might be a demon in there." He said.

"No Inuyasha!" she grabbed his hand. "This is a Halloween Dance. This is where humans dress up like demons, vampires, and fairies."

"Then...what's that?" he protested, pointing at a skeleton hanging on the hay beside the door.

"It's fake. Now come on." She said and dragged him inside to see lots of different costumes. The music flowed about her, getting her in the ultimate Halloween spirit. Ghoulish songs were thundering from the stereos. She recognized Monster Mash. It was a faster re-mix of the old version.

-_I was working in the lab late one night_

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_

_For my monster from his slab began to rise...-_

Kagome looked at the decorations in awe. The student council had done well this year with white, black, and purple flashing lights draped on the beams. The cords held a bunch of spider webs with bugs attached to them. To the left of her was the picture stand where there were four bundles of hay with a cracked mirror for the background. A witch and a Count Dracula sat down on the hay and smiled evilly to the camera and she smiled.

-_He did the mash_

_He did the monster mash_

_The monster mash...-_

To the right was the snack table. It was covered with webs and different colored gourds were nicely strewn about the long table. There were pumpkin squares on a white plate; ghost and bat shaped frosted cookies, and a bowl of a regular mix of Halloween candy. In the middle of the table was a huge plastic punch bowl. Kagome wanted to jump with excitement. "Wow...I love it!" she squealed.

-_From my laboratory in the castle east_

_To the master bedroom where the vampires feast_

_The ghouls all came from their humble abodes...-_

Kagome stared at the bemused look on Inuyasha's face. "What? You don't like it?"

He looked at her. "This is very...crowded." He said.

Kagome's eye twitched. "Never mind Inuyasha. Come on." She said and guided him to the dance floor. "Let's dance...I love this song."

Inuyasha watched her dazzling smile. 'That's why I'm startled...damn...it's because of Kagome...' He allowed her to guide him through the bodies.

_-They did the mash_

_They did the monster mash_

_The monster mash_

_It was a graveyard smash_

_They did the mash_

_It caught on in a flash_

_They did the mash...-_

Kagome started fast dancing and laughed when Inuyasha stared, dumbfounded. "Inuyasha...you're as stiff as a board!"

He reddened.

"Just move with the beat. It's easy." She encouraged.

Inuyasha listened intently and was shocked when his feet started moving in dancing motions. He looked around at other people and saw one person dancing really weird and fast. One girl whistled and clapped her hands when he finished and then threw her arms around him. 'Hmmm...I wonder what Kagome would do if I danced like that.' He kept watching other people as Kagome danced around him. Once he got it down, he broke out with new and improved moves.

Kagome gaped when she saw him dancing like a pro and stood back, and when others saw him, they moved back into a circle and clapped to the beat.

-_Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band_

_And my monster mash is the hit of the land_

_For you, the living, this mash was meant too_

_When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you...-_

Kagome squealed when Inuyasha danced faster. 'I didn't know he could break dance! He's so good!' Her heart picked up pace when he grinned at her, his fangs poking out.

_-Then you can mash_

_Then you can monster mash_

_The monster mash_

_And do my graveyard smash_

_Then you can mash_

_You'll catch on in a flash_

_Then you can mash_

_Then you can monster mash-_

The song ended and with the big finish Inuyasha did by doing the worm, Kagome was amazed. 'Does he know what he's doing to me by acting this way? I feel like glowing...'

Inuyasha frowned when he saw Kagome staring at him in amazement. 'Well, I guess that answers my question.'

She broke into a big grin. "Inuyasha, you were the best!" Her eyes sparkled from the lights and she hugged him tightly. "I didn't know...how did you learn how to do that?"

He grinned to himself and pulled her tightly against him, his arms crossing at her waist. "Kagome..." he whispered. He breathed in her feminine scent that ever so enticed him and rested his head beside hers.

"Yes?" she asked dreamily and looked into his beautiful golden orbs.

Inuyasha stared into her chocolate brown eyes and opened his mouth.

"Kagome! Kagome, it's me, Hojo!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Hey, so...how was it? Did you guys like my new mini-fic?_ REVIEW_ and let me know!_**


	2. Trick? Or Treat?

_Hey guys! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I got so many reviews for this minific! Thank you all so much! (tear...) Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha..._

Summary: One day at school Kagome finds out that there is a Halloween Dance...tonight! She needs a date quickly, so she shyly asks Inuyasha. Will Kagome finally get the courage to tell him how she really feels? This is a fluffy two-shot, so read! IK pairing. Please...r & r!

_Calling all readers:_ There is a **_sequel_** to this short-story, called A Christmas With You. Check it out in my bio!

-

**The Halloween Dance**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 2: Trick? Or Treat?**

**-**

"Kagome! Kagome, it's me, Hojo!" Hojo said with a smile on his face. He had seen Kagome right when he had just walked in, and ran straight to her. He didn't even glance at Inuyasha twice before grabbing Kagome's arm to lead her away from the dancing teenagers. "Your costume is great!" he said loudly over the noise.

Kagome looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Hojo nervously. Inuyasha glared at her and began to back away. 'No...I can't let Inuyasha leave! I-I want him to be my...my date.' "Wait Inuyasha!" she yelled and pulled her arm out of Hojo's.

Hojo looked puzzled. "Who's that?" he asked pointedly to Kagome but keeping his gaze on the man he had never seen before.

"Um..." Kagome's palms began to sweat. "This is Inuy-"

"He's Inuyasha, Kagome's biker boyfriend." Yuka said, coming up behind Kagome.

Hojo's eyes widened and then he frowned, which made his wizard hat almost fall off his head. "Why didn't you tell me you were going with your boyfriend Kagome?" He looked deep into Kagome's eyes.

"Well, it was last minute Hojo. I'm really sorry." She said sadly. "I should have called you-"

"It's okay." Hojo sighed.

"Thank you." Kagome felt really bad that she had led Hojo on like that. "If it's any consolation, you have a great costume." She smiled and the distant sound of a new song starting made her eager to get away from Hojo.

_-A pleasant faced man steps up to greet you_

_He smiles and says he's pleased to meet you_

_Beneath his hat the strangeness lies_

_Take it off, he's got three eyes...-_

He grinned. "Thanks, my mom helped me make it from scratch." He wore a long black cape with blue and gold material for the inside part, and held a black wand in his right hand to complete the wizard act.

"You want to dance?" Yuka asked Hojo after winking at Kagome.

"Me?" he looked at Yuka as if this was the first time seeing her.

She grinned cat-like in her kitten costume. "Who else, handsome?" She teased and he blushed.

_-You have entered the Twilight Zone_

_Beyond this world strange things are known_

_Use the key, unlock the door_

_See what your fate might have in store...-_

Hojo looked at Kagome who had noticed Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Go on, I'm going to find Inuyasha." She said and walked to the snack area. Her dark eyes scanned the gymnasium for a bright red outfit and long silver hair with dog-ears on it. He wasn't there.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Please don't tell me he went home..." she muttered desperately. Maybe he was outside... She walked, almost ran, to the exit and searched the parking lot. No half-demon there.

_-Come explore your dreams' creation_

_Enter this world of imagination...-_

"Where is he?" All sorts of scary happenings ran through her mind. Could he have tried to run back to the Feudal era and gotten hit by a car? Could he have gotten lost? Did someone know his ears were real? Was he kidnapped? She felt herself panicking and was close to tears as she ran back into the building. he have just gone to the bathroom?' she thought. It was doubtful, but still a possibility. She had to find him.

She stopped a guy with a cleaver attached to his head. "Have you seen a guy with long silver hair with dog-ears on his head around here?" she asked.

His eyes flashed in recognition. "Yeah, just a few minutes ago. I think he was going to the school hallway." He pointed to the double doors at the other side of the room.

"Thank you." She said and passed him, pushing her way through crowds to get to the double doors. Once she reached them, she opened one and found herself in an empty hallway.

It was silent, except for the hauntingly familiar music in the gym.

_-You wake up lost in an empty town_

_Wondering why no one else is around...-_

There was little light in the school hall. Just one down the hall to the left and the light coming from the dance, but that was barely anything.

"Inuyasha? Are you here?" she called.

There was only silence.

She swallowed and walked slowly to the left where the light was. "Inuyasha?"

She leaned against the lockers as she walked, her heels clicking on the hard flooring.

_-You have entered the Twilight Zone_

_Beyond this world strange things are known_

_Use the key, unlock the door_

_See what your fate might have in store..._

_Come explore your dreams' creation_

_Enter this world of imagination...- _

"What do you want now?" an angry voice spat from behind her.

Kagome jumped and grabbed her throat in surprise. She whirled around to see...Inuyasha's angry face.

"Inuyasha! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she shrieked and flung herself into his arms, much to his shock. She felt tears of happiness clogging her eyes and blinked as she buried her head in his warm shoulder.

Inuyasha was happy she had been looking for him, but something kept popping itself into his head.

_("She's probably with Hojo right now, don't you think?" Sango asked Miroku._

_Miroku thought carefully, his eyes roaming the ceiling of the brown hut. "I would think so. See...she said it began at dark."_

_"I hope she gets her first kiss then..." Sango concluded with a dreamy sigh.)_

Inuyasha could barely stand looking at Kagome with the faint light shining down on her face. She looked so innocent and...beautiful. He stared wide-eyed down at her puzzled expression and felt an urge to make Kagome his...for life. He quickly quenched it down and shoved her back.

"What is it?" she shrieked.

"I shouldn't have come. I interrupted your date with Hobo in there." He said stormily and turned away from her.

"Inuyasha! Don't you dare walk out on me!" she thundered.

He stopped and tightened his muscled back. "I will walk out when I feel like it wench." He growled. "Go find Hoho before you lose your chance."

She reached out and grabbed his arm. "And what exactly is that piece of information supposed to mean?"

He turned around again, his face two inches apart from hers.

Kagome gasped as she stared into his dark golden eyes. She squinted and saw red speckles within his glorious orbs. 'Is...is that his full demon...inside of him?' she thought.

"If you want that kiss so much, then just go and get it the hell over with so we can go!" he yelled, his face reddening.

"Kiss? **_Kiss?_**" she squeaked out.

"Yes, a damn kiss!" he scowled.

Kagome felt an overwhelming urge to laugh. "Oh, Inuyasha..." she giggled.

He cast her a death glare.

She sobered and looked back into his mesmerizing eyes. "I didn't want to go with Hojo to the dance..." her voice cracked with emotion.

Inuyasha's eyes darkened and an air of thickness enveloped them.

She consciously moved back a step. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Normally she wouldn't think much of it, but this stare meant something totally not platonic. His stare was a means of seduction. His eyes gave her shivers as they kept glancing at her crimson red lips. And now he walked slowly towards her.

"I-Inuyasha..." she protested weakly. Her feet were stuck and her heart leaped willingly to her throat.

_-I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine_

_You better stop...-_

Inuyasha grabbed her and pushed her roughly up against the lockers and she cried out in shock when his warm mouth came crashing down upon hers. She couldn't move, being plastered to the lockers as she was and his mouth blocking her air supply.

Inuyasha's muscular body molded into hers his mouth hungrily kissing hers.

She felt many rising emotions; scared because this was totally unlike him, and thrilled because he was kissing her. Her first kiss.

Wait-she didn't even know how to kiss!

His mouth slanted over hers, deepening her surprise and anticipation as he kissed her over and over again roughly, not stopping for a breath.

She surprised herself and pressed up against his sculpted body.

_-I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine...-_

She slowly began to kiss him back and put her arms around him. Soon enough they were both gasping between heated kisses. She dug her hands through his silver hair, scraping her long nails against his head and ears in an effort to pull him closer. 'Inuyasha...'

His lips were an intoxication she couldn't seem to get enough of. They were warm and sweet, tasting of the fruit punch at the snack table. They were kissing in a way she had only dreamed of. This was not how she pictured a first kiss. Not at all. But it was wonderful all the same.

Incredible even.

She longed to whisper words of encouragement and love. 'Oh Inuyasha, I love you...' she thought as his lips nurtured her mouth in such a way that she felt like she would surely drop if he wasn't holding her against the hard wall.

_-You better stop_

_The things that you're doin'_

_I said, "Watch out!_

_I ain't lyin', yeah!_

_I ain't gonna take none of your_

_Foolin' around...-_

He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she quickly placed her mouth back with his. Now her skin tingled when he rested his hands on her bare shoulders. This contact woke her up from her dream. She pulled her lips away from Inuyasha's heated ones and breathed harshly. "Why are you doing this?" she questioned in, hopefully, what was considered as a neutral voice, though her insides were quaking. She hated to ask him this, because she was scared to death of what he might say. What if he was picturing her as Kikyou the whole time?

He looked around and frowned down at her. "You wanted your kiss, didn't you?"

Kagome froze in horror. "**What?**"

He grabbed for her again, and she slapped him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"

He blinked and stared at her. "What do you mean, what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? It didn't suit your standards or something? Cause we can always try again."

"**I-nu-ya-sha!**" she shrieked, a light blush tingeing her cheeks. "Where did you hear that?"

"So it isn't true?" He growled, looking back into her eyes. He seemed angry at his feelings, but was letting them flow anyhow.

"So you only kissed me because you thought that was my aim tonight?" She asked in a hurt tone, inching out of his reach. "That all I wanted was a kiss?"

"Well, yeah." He said, as if it were obvious.

"I can't believe you!" Kagome whispered, avoiding his gaze and winced. Reaching into her mouth, she took out her fangs. They were dented up. No wonder her mouth had been hurting. 'Why did he do this to me? That was my very special first kiss, and it was a fluke! On top of it all, he was so rough...but I wouldn't have wished to kiss anyone else...' She dropped them in the nearest trashcan.

He didn't take his eyes away from her for an instant and opened his mouth after a moment's hesitation. "Uh...sorry about those..." He said gruffly and cleared his throat.

"Oh...well, I forgive you." She whispered and looked up at him. 'I would forgive everything you did wrong Inuyasha.'

His eyes locked on hers and on sudden impulse leaned down and kissed her, his soft lips brushing across hers enticingly. 'Why can't I help myself? Damn my lack of self-control!' he thought in anger.

_-I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine_

_All right!-_

She closed her eyes feeling slightly drugged and rested her head on his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat. 'No! I think this song is going to my head...why did I ever let him kiss me again! How can I do this to myself when I know he doesn't love me? He only kissed me because he thought that's what I wanted.'

Kagome sighed irritably and lifted her head. "W-we better get back. Yuka will send for a search party if she sees I'm missing."

Inuyasha looked confused, but didn't say anything. 'Oh hell...what did I just...do?'

Kagome began walking back to the dance just as a new song started.

_-Sometimes you lift me up_

_And then sometimes you bring me down_

_I wonder what you're gonna do_

_Each time I turn my back around...-_

Kagome took a deep breath and fought the urge to glance back to see Inuyasha's expression. Was he angry with her? Did he regret his decision to kiss her?

_-You're either devil or an angel_

_A jekyll or a hyde_

_Trick or Treat_

_Bitter or sweet...-_

She opened the door and walked back into the crowded spooky gymnasium, followed by a bewildered hanyou. Kagome felt too weird after what had occurred. She didn't feel like talking with her friends anytime soon. Especially when Yuka grinned mischievously and winked at her. She wasn't ready to give out a single detail. She turned to Inuyasha and sighed uncomfortably, "Inuyasha, are you ready to leave?" She avoided his gaze, and he knew it.

"More than ready." He replied without emotion. He looked around the gym another time, just to make sure Hojo was a safe distance away from Kagome. As he looked, his sharp gaze encountered something all too familiar. Wait-did he just see what he thought he saw? As he looked around, he could have sworn he saw Sesshoumaru kissing Overobsessy. 'What the hell am I thinking? Am I delusional or something? I'm seeing things and doing weird things...' He shook his head.

_-The day we first met_

_I didn't know what to expect_

_And so I fell in love with you_

_And now my mind is just a wreck_

_Depending on the mood you're in_

_You're either good or you're bad...-_

"I'll find someone to give us a ride...so, uh wait here..." Kagome said nervously.

"No!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she could leave him. "I'll run."

_-Trick or Treat_

_Bitter or sweet_

_Tell me why you're foolin' with my mind_

_I'm either way up front or far behind...-_

Kagome blinked when she heard the words to the song playing. 'It reminds me of Inuyasha...'

He gripped her white arm and dragged her to the door, trying to ignore that look on her face. It was that same look she had worn before he kissed her, and it aggravated him to no end.

Oh no...She was not riding on his back to her house! Kagome pulled her arm out of his steel grip and rubbed it. "I will not parade around Tokyo on your back!"

_-I don't want changes from a boy that I just can't depend on_

_You either love me or you don't_

_You either will or you won't_

_Trick or treat_

_Bitter or sweet_

_Trick or treat_

_Bitter or sweet...-_

"Kagome, who cares!" Inuyasha snarled and flung her over his broad shoulder. "We'll get there faster this way."

She squeaked quietly and held on as he zoomed right out of the gym, leaving behind the school.

At home she quickly hopped off of him in frustration. Just as she turned the doorknob, her mother opened the door.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

"H-Hi mom." Kagome smiled. 'Darn...'

"Hello again, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and then frowned upon Kagome. "You left before I could take pictures."

"Oh, sorry." She said apologetically.

"Oh well." Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "But as penance, you have to take Souta trick-or-treating. I already took him out for about half an hour, but he's begging to go back out and I'm too tired."

"Ok mom. When do you want us to get back?" Kagome hoped early. The sooner the better.

"Oh, in another half hour I suppose."

"Perfect." Kagome chirped. The less time she had to spend with Inuyasha, the less uncomfortable she would feel. So it really was perfect. It was just going to be really hard not to give into the tears that threatened to fall.

"Kagome, aren't you home a little early though? I thought it ended at nine o'clock."

"Uh...it was boring, so we decided to leave." She thought up. No way would she tell her mother her real reasons for leaving early...

"Oh, well okay dear." Mrs. Higurashi turned inside the warm house. "Souta! Don't take off your costume yet, Kagome and Inuyasha will take you out trick-or-treating for a little bit!"

A joyful shout rang throughout the house and Kagome rolled her eyes when Souta burst out the front door straight into Inuyasha's arms.

"Bye! Have fun!" Was her mother's reply as she shut the door behind her.

"Wha-" Inuyasha's eyes almost popped out of his head at Souta's costume. "K-Kagome! You have a demon living in your house!"

Kagome laughed when Inuyasha jumped away from young Souta, standing in a fighting stance with Tetsusaiga. 'I wondered how he would react to his costume.'

Inuyasha glared at her. "What are you laughing at, wench?"

Souta took off his mask and pointed at Inuyasha with a grin on his face. "Gotcha'!" he giggled.

Inuyasha gaped at Souta who stood clad in a miniature Noh Mask costume.

(A/N: If you guys don't know what's so funny about the Noh Mask, then watch episode 11, 'Terror of the Ancient Noh Mask'. It takes place mostly in Kagome's time. Anyways, Inuyasha has to defeat the Noh Mask before it steals faces, including Kagome's. This was the episode where Souta declares Inuyasha as his hero after watching him defeat the Noh Mask.)

"Grrr! Beware, for I have come to destroy you!" Souta said in a funny tone of voice and Kagome laughed harder.

"Kagome!"

"Lets go Souta." She took his hand with a giddy smile on her face. She knew Inuyasha was being his stubborn self and knew what she had to resort to. "You can stay here if you want to Inuyasha. Just in case anything happens to us, Souta will protect me."

Within two seconds she heard Inuyasha come up behind her, muttering a string of incoherent words about women taking over the male population.

She hid a grin and kept walking.

Just then Souta saw a few of his friends at the house ahead of him and let go of his sister's hand. "Can I go ahead with Haru, Kagome? Please, pretty please, with a cherry on top?" he pleaded and used his famous puppy dog eyes and she groaned.

"Souta...you know I can't say no when you do that...but were going to follow close behind, so stay where we can see you." She ordered patiently.

Inuyasha was puzzled at how Kagome had given in at Souta's look. His face lit up and his eye twitched evilly. 'Maybe if I do it, she'll be stuck with us in the feudal era...forever!' "Hahahahaha! I have found a weakness!" he triumphed and all the kids including Kagome and Souta blinked his way.

"Be good Souta, okay? Were only staying out for half an hour."

"I know." Souta skipped ahead and reached his friends at the next house.

Kagome walked uncomfortably alongside Inuyasha, who appeared thoughtful and overly quiet. The light whistle of the night breeze made her shiver. It was chilly, and she hadn't thought to bring a jacket. After all, her shoulders and neck were completely bare except for the red silk shawl meant for fashion purposes, not to keep her warm. Goosebumps rose on her arms and she rubbed them. 'I am such an idiot! I couldn't even remember a coat!'

Inuyasha watched little Souta like a hawk, making sure he didn't escape from his view. Out of the corner of his keen eyes, though, he watched Kagome as well. She was rubbing her arms as if she were cold. He observed her movements closely. While his feet slapped against the leaves in soft crunches, Kagome's heels made clicking noises as they squished the leaves with a disturbing crunch. She wasn't angry anymore...so why was she ignoring him? Was it because of the kiss? Guilt washed over him. 'I knew kissing her would make things between us bad. So why did I do it? I still love Kikyou...right?' He heard her shiver at another strong breeze and took off his haori. "Here, you need this more than I do." He put the haori around her shoulders and awkwardly patted her back.

She gave him a look of gratitude. "Thanks." She gathered the warm clothing around her and sighed when she felt the Goosebumps go away. She watched him as they walked some distance behind Souta and his friends. 'What is going on in his head? What's he thinking about?' she wondered and her gaze lowered to his muscled chest where his white shirt clung to him. Apparently he didn't notice.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Souta and his friends yelled loudly. So loud that both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to the house they were at.

"Why do they say Trick-or-Treat?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome lifted an eyebrow at his random question. "Well, I think it's just a polite way to demand candy. Every house gives them treats, so I'm not sure why the question is even asked." She pursed her rosy lips in thought. "I wonder how Souta would react if he was given a trick instead of a treat."

"Probably give them that look he gave you. Then they would give him candy."

"You saw that?" she asked, wringing her chilled hands. 'Great...please don't let him use it as blackmail. It's a sad excuse for a weakness.'

"Have you ever given someone a trick _and_ a treat?" Inuyasha asked.

"And why would you want to know?" she looked him blatantly up and down to prove her point.

Inuyasha saw her look and dragged her behind a large pine tree in one of the darkened yards. Once he let go of her arm, she eyed him.

"What are you doing? We have to watch-"Her sentence was cut off by Inuyasha's mouth and her eyes grew huge. He pressed his lips on hers roughly; making her heart beat fast and a shiver run up her whole body when his hands rested on her hips. And it wasn't because of the cold night. Kagome grabbed his upper arms so she wouldn't tumble backwards into who knows what.

Just as she responded,pressing her lipsagainst his, he broke away.

"Stop looking at me like that, Kagome." He rasped, his masculine voice low and frustrated.

She stared into the darkness in shock, still trying to register the fact that Inuyasha had grabbed her and kissed her again. "What are you talking about?" she blinked innocently, though she knew what he meant.

"Kagome...look-you're doing it again! Stop, it's driving me insane!" He whispered harshly.

"Inuyasha, you can't even tell what my expressions are. It's pitch black out." She said. 'Come on Inuyasha...tell me how you feel.'

"Well, I can. If it's not too much to remember, I'm part demon, which means I have better vision than mere humans." He gloated. 'Plus, you're scent is giving off way too many good scents for my liking.' He thought in irritation.

"Whatever Inuyasha. Think what you will, but you're the one that grabbed me. Can you remember that?" she shot back. "Come on. We have to stay near Souta." She started walking back to the sidewalk when Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her chin.

"He's two houses down." He said, and Kagome could feel his warm breath touch her face lightly. "And...I know I was the one who grabbed you. I don't know why I did it, I just...did."

Kagome felt bile rise to her throat in fear of what he was about to say. She struggled to get out of his grasp. "Please-Inuyasha-"

He jerked her closer. "You know trying to escape makes it harder to let you go, you know that?" he said, his soothing voice lathered in silk.

Kagome gulped. "Is-is this your demon side talking and doing these things?" she laughed nervously.

Inuyasha didn't reply.

"Inuyasha...you've got to stop doing this to me." Kagome said in a strangled voice and wrapped his haori tighter around her top.

"...Doing what?"

"Stop acting innocent!" she snapped. "You're using me until you can get to your precious Kikyou, I'm not stupid!"

Inuyasha growled menacingly and her eyes widened when she saw his bright gold eyes in the darkness. "Don't ever say that again."

"Then what would you call it?" She feared losing her temper, but she wouldn't be humiliated.

"I'm not using you Kagome! I kind of...like you." He said hesitantly.

Kagome gasped and felt tears prick the back of her eyes. "You-you do? You're not joking around, right?"

"No."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly. Was now the right time to tell him her feelings?

"Kagome..." He whispered and gathered her in his arms, resting his head in her neck.

She sighed at the tingling feeling and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "Oh, Inuyasha..."

He didn't hear, as he was busy rubbing his head at the base of her neck as if it were an addiction. 'Why am I doing this...? Damn, her neck-it's just...so-'

In response she nuzzled his upper chest and neck and he stiffened. She lifted her head. "What?"

He scratched his neck with a weird look on his face. "Don't do that."

"Why?"

"Well, cause that's when my demon blood tends to kick in." Partly, but what she didn't know was that those type of things were what mates did.

"You mean-"

"Yeah." He cut in.

Kagome knew deep inside she had to tell him how she felt and took a nervous breath. "Do you think we could ever be together?" she asked, taking the plunge.

He was quiet for a while and Kagome felt a queasy feeling well up in her stomach. "If it's any reassurance, I won't make you choose."

"Huh?"

"Between me and Kikyou." She said softly. "I mean, I know you love her and all..."

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..." she said, her voice quivering. "I-I...love-"

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Souta ran up and held out his bag of candy. "I've been looking for you guys everywhere...do you want some candy? I've got tons and tons!"

It was a good thing Souta couldn't see both Inuyasha or Kagome, otherwise he would have known something had gone on. He would have seen Inuyasha's arm around Kagome and both of their deep blushes.

"Sure Souta." Kagome grabbed what felt like a Reese's peanut butter cup and Inuyasha pulled out a Snickers mini. "It's getting late, and mom will be expecting us soon." 'And I ruined my chances with Inuyasha by asking him if we could be together. Am I stupid or what?'

"Yeah. There's only, like, three more houses left. You guys can eat your candy here and I'll be back in a minute."

"Come on Souta!" one of his friends called out from across the road.

"See you in a bit." Kagome said and opened her candy. "Yum, I love Reese's." She took a bite.

Inuyasha ate his in one bite and watched Kagome's pure pleasure as she ate the candy. "Can I have some?" he asked before he could stop himself and his mind roamed with his demon blooded thoughts.

Kagome's eyebrows raised but she said, "Sure." She first took a bite and then held it out to him. She could have sworn their eyes looked deeply within the others as he ate some, but maybe it was her imagination. It was totally dark except for the half moon above them.

After swallowing, Inuyasha fixed his dark gaze on her. "So, what were you trying to say when the shrimp butted in?"

"Uh..." She searched for an answer. "Nothing."

His eyes narrowed, though she couldn't tell. "You're hiding something from me. You're scared. What is it?" He brushed his lips over hers persuasively.

"You stupid, obnoxious-"She shrieked as she smacked him away. "What do you think you're doing? You're lips will not persuade me to tell you, so just forget it."

"Kagome, we're done."

Kagome turned to find her brother on the sidewalk waving them over. He yawned and Inuyasha huffed before picking the boy up in his arms.

Once they put the boy down to bed at Kagome's house, Kagome searched through the candy her mom had in a bowl in the kitchen. "Shippou will be excited to have candy..." She picked out most of them, figuring she could give some to each of her friends.

"You're coming with?" Inuyasha leaned on the counter where the candy was.

She looked at him. "Yeah, but just for a couple minutes. I have school tomorrow, and I have to wake up early."

Once the bag of candy was ready, she hopped on Inuyasha's back and waited for him to reach Kaede's hut. At the hut Kagome was relieved to be off of Inuyasha, for it was starting to be uncomfortable. But the curious thing was that there weren't any noises coming from inside Kaede's resting place.

"Are they really all sleeping already?" she asked Inuyasha.

"They're probably faking." He grunted.

"It's too quiet." She whispered, darting worried glances in the surrounding areas.

"I smell them-"

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled and ran over the hill and right into Kagome's waiting arms.

"Shippou...guess what I have for you?" She grinned and waved the bag in front of his face.

"Candy!" he squealed gleefully.

"But first, you have to say Trick-or-Treat, okay?"

"Okay." Shippou hopped to the ground just as Miroku and Sango came up the hill. "Trick-or-Treat Kagome!"

"Treat!" Kagome smiled and gave him some candy, which he immediately opened and gobbled up.

"Sango, Miroku, would you two like some candy?" Kagome asked, and her smile widened when she saw Miroku's hand in Sango's.

"First you gotta say Trick-or-Treat!" Shippou put in.

"Yep."

"Trick-or-Treat!" they said in unison.

Kagome gave them each some candy. "Is Kaede sleeping?"

Miroku shook his head. "She had to go to the village. An illness is going around among the children."

Kagome nodded. She looked and saw that Inuyasha wasn't standing where he had been before. She walked to the Goshimboku, where he usually was and saw him sitting in the tree. She looked up and put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing up there?"

He didn't look down. "Thinking."

"Inuyasha...there's-something I need to tell you." She set the bag of candy down and Inuyasha dropped down in front of her.

"Is this what you wouldn't tell me earlier?"

"Yes. I...I love you." She whispered, but it carried anyhow and the others behind the bushes gasped.

Inuyasha stared at her.

She moved on. "I don't mind that you don't love...me. I just wanted you to know."

He leaned closer and hugged her.

'He's turned me down...' she fought any sad reactions that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Kagome..." He met her lips with his and, unlike the other kisses they shared, this one was gentle, more caring. Kagome couldn't help it and she began to cry. It was so happy and sad, that it felt like their souls had joined together.

His lips coaxed hers to share her love and light, and hers to share his protection for her and his caring side. She wrapped herself in his arms and leaned against him, feeling his muscled body against hers. He moved back and stared into her chocolate eyes.

She felt overly vulnerable in his haori, his arms, and with her confession in the open. But she was drawn to Inuyasha's eyes. The gold looked liquidy, mesmerizing.

"Kagome...?"

"Yeah?"

"Trick-or-Treat."

She directed her gaze, but in confusion.

He touched her cheek. "...I love you too." He said, and a squeal rang out. He knew Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were watching it all.

Kagome threw herself into his arms. This was the happiest day of her life! "Oh, Inuyasha! Is it true?"

"Yes Kagome." He smiled down at her.

Yes, _smiled_.

"Say it again." She whispered against his cheek.

"I love you." He breathed into her ear.

* * *

"Yes, he's definitely going to get some action tonight!" Miroku said with a grin on his face. 

Sango whacked him on the head with her fist. "Do you want them to hear us?" she hissed.

"Miroku, what action is Inuyasha going to get? Is Naraku coming?" Shippou asked in confusion.

Sango blushed and glared at Miroku. "No, Naraku isn't coming. Why don't you go get ready for bed Shippou. We'll be along in a moment."

"But-" Shippou protested.

"Now."

Shippou pouted, but ran along anyway.

"Miroku, you really need to watch your mouth around him." Sango scolded, her eyes back on the kissing lovers.

Miroku looked at her thoughtfully. "But I can't watch my mouth. Can you do it for me?"

"No way, you perverted monk."

"I was not being perverted, honest Sango dearest." 'Maybe I should use Inuyasha's tactic. When he said Trick-or-Treat to Kagome, he got a kiss.' "Trick-or-Treat?"

Sango blinked. "I don't have any candies."

Her eyes widened when she saw that Miroku's eyes were closed and he was leaning towards her. 'Is he trying to kiss me!' she thought incredulously.

Just before he reached her lips, she smacked him across the face. "What are you doing?"

He sighed and rubbed his cheek. "Nothing...nothing at all."

She eyed him closely before returning her gaze back to Inuyasha and Kagome. 'I wish I had that...'

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were snuggling up in the tree, her head resting on his chest while wrapped up in his haori. 

"Happy Halloween." She yawned and closed her eyes, snuggling closer for warmth.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"...Yeah...?" she asked in a dazed voice.

"Would you...want to be my mate?" he rested his chin above her head and waited for a reply.

There was none.

"Kagome?"

He groaned when he realized she was sleeping. 'I'll take that as a yes.' He thought with a smirk and sniffed her hair in content before closing his golden orbs and pulling her closer, hoping he would remember to tell her that they were now mates once she woke up in the morning. 'I'll just tell her that she agreed before she fell asleep... She didn't even ask me about Kikyou, but now Kagome knows I love her, which means she knows my decision.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh, my gosh! I can't believe I got so many reviews on this story! Thank you guys so much!

**Overobsessy:** If you noticed, I added you and Sesshoumaru in. (wink) Thanks for reading and reviewing another of my stories!

**Kagome's-Dieing-Love:** Nope, Inuyasha is Inuyasha, and Hojo is Hojo alrighty. Hojo called to her, which you probably know by now (smacks self on the head) Yeah, the dancing part was a little far-fetched, I admit. But I couldn't resist!

**Thank you everyone else who reviewed:** fly away, Baka Psycho, Daddy's Pixie, iLvsimplepln2, GranolaBar, I-wish-I-was-kagome, Catgirl320, Inu's 1fan, gossa, NordicaVB, Amaya, Indie J. Black, Shamanic Destiny, Jimsessouni-Kudokenshin, friend, earthqueen11492, Sarcasm Girl8, Peophin-chan, PiperHalliwell025, Kagma, Moongirl, pangie-06, Liizziioo, Dareina ADVANCED, inuyashasbabygurl54

I don't own any of the songs I used either.

If you like this story, then feel welcome to check my other two out. One is called, **Finding What Was Lost**, and the other **The Captured Princess**.

_Again, thanks so much. I hope you like this ending chapter, and reviews are much appreciated! Also, have a great Halloween!_


End file.
